Tokine
by Mandaaa-chieatssweets
Summary: When Tokine returns to the feudal era things are very different! Her true love or one of them anyway is no longer sealed to a tree and is married to a human girl! Her rival of love is dead! And someone's out to kill her!
1. Meet Tokine!

Miyuri and her friends never thought much of their classmate Tokine. Until Miyuri's older brother who went to a different junior high school said he went to school with the same exact girl. Then Yuuka said she once saw Tokine sleeping in the park. And one day Miyuri decided to follow Tokine home, But Tokine never went home! When it got dark she disappeared around a corner! Miyuri, Yuuka, and Satori were utterly confused. They suddenly had an urge to get to the bottom of Tokine's weird behavior. They invited her to go shopping with them. Everything about it was normal, except that Tokine was still wearing her uniform! On a Sunday! The girls decided they were going to follow Tokine everywhere. Secretly that is.

X.X.X

Tokine knew these girls were following her. She could smell them a mile away. But she just ignored them. She was bored with this world anyway. After fifty years of repeating ninth grade algebra, a rambunctious girl like Tokine is bound to get bored. 'How can I get back?' Tokine often wondered. When she made the jump into the future she had no idea most of her demonic powers would be sealed. All she had left was her abilities of hearing, smell, and her ability not to age. But being fifteen for fifty years in present day Tokyo isn't much fun. As she was doing her usual rounds around the neighbor hood She was talking a loud to herself.

"Leave it to me to come here without thinking it through." And she started to pout. But then she noticed a younger boy from her most recent school walking with his grand father. She just happened to catch a bit of their conversation:

"Gramps, when's Kagome coming back from the feudal era to visit?"

"I don't know Sota whenever she feels the time is right I suppose."

A flame of hope came in Tokine's heart. _A passage between the worlds? That would be perfect! _She followed the old man and the boy home. Then she realized they lived in the Higurashi shrine. As she stepped on to the property she could feel some of her demonic powers seeping into her. She stretched as you would after a relaxing bath. She followed the aura of her powers to a well in the back yard near a tree that she found familiar for some reason. When she looked down the well she saw…the sky!

"This is great!" she couldn't hide her joy.

"Stop right there Tokine!" Tokine was so exited she forgot all about Miyuri and the other girls. She turned to see Miyuri pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Oh damn! I forgot you girls were following me," she scratched her head as if she was thinking. "Oh well, I hope you don't forget anything important!" She said as she poked Miyuri in the fore head with two fingers. When Tokine's fingers made contact with Miyuri's forehead it seemed as if all three girls foreheads rippled like water. Then the three girls fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'm lucky this well was here to give me enough demonic power to erase you three's memories." she said as she sweat dropped. Then she turned around and jumped in the well.

X.X.X

So yeah! That was just a bit of an introduction. Oh and Tokine's name is pronounced Toe-Ke-nay!~ Please R&R! thx!


	2. Down the well!

As Tokine floated through the passage in the well her long brown hair suddenly change to a fiery red, and her eyes turned a shade of auburn. And magically a pair of red fox ears appeared on her head. Along with a long red fox tail. That partly hid underneath her uniform skirt. While admiring her regained "assets", Tokine didn't notice she was back at the bottom of a well. Using her fox0like reflexes she jumped out of the well. She studied her surroundings and recognized them as the world she missed so much. Realizing she no longer needed them she took off her socks and shoes and went barefoot. Everything interested Tokine, she was even more like a child than usual. She chased butterflies and trampled flowers, after laying in them and making a crown of flowers for herself. Suddenly an ominous shadow loomed over the carefree Tokine as a large three eyed giant demon stood tall over her. Tokine looked up at him with scared eyes. She didn't know how to defend herself.

X.X.X

On his way back from helping the monk Miroku exorcise a near by mansion. Inuyasha smelled a scent that he had long ago forgotten.

"It couldn't be…." And he started running towards the scent.

"Inuyasha where are you going?" Miroku was confused as he started running after Inuyasha.

"I need to check something!"

"What about Kagome? Isn't she waiting for you?"

"It'll just take a second!"

"Well then I'm coming with you!" The two men exchanged smiles before running into the sunset.

When Inuyasha reached the scent's origin. He saw what he had feared most. A mauled Tokine slowly wobbling toward him. He ran to her and caught her just before she collapsed.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. And then her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

"Do you know this girl Inuyasha?"

"She's an old ghost from my past." He said as he looked sadly at the girl. Inuyasha picked up the girl delicately as if she would break and carried her to the village. Miroku followed behind.

X.X.X

As Kagome sat at home stirring a stew and humming an old tune she certainly did not expect Inuyasha to come through the door with a injured girl in his arms. She immediately stood up and helped Inuyasha lay the girl onto a straw bed. Right away Kagome noticed the familiar green and white sailor uniform.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"And old friend." Kagome hated when Inuyasha gave her answers like this especially since he didn't even look at her when he said it.

"Do you think you could treat her?" he asked now looking at her. His eyes were irresistible.

"Yeah, but I'll need to undress her so could I have some privacy?"

"Yeah. Thanks Kagome." and he left the wooden shack. Kagome began removing the girls clothes. She realized the girl must've some how came through the bone eater's well. Then she noticed the girl's large fluffy tail. After that she noticed her fuzzy ears and she had a memory of the first time she saw Inuyasha's ears and how badly she wanted to touch them. For some reason she got that same urge now. As she reached her hands toward them, the girls ears twitched a bit, startling Kagome. She retracted her hand and continued rubbing medicinal ointment into the girl's cuts and wounds. After that she wrapped any parts of her that were severely injured with bandages and left the shack. She then walked over to Sango's house. When she walked in an saw the twins running around and Sango near the fire making tea with her baby in a cloth pouch across her torso.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"He's with Inuyasha up on the hill."

"Oh. Did you get to see the girl Inuyasha came into the village with?" Sango grew tense.

"Is that jerk cheating on you Kagome!"

"No no! the injured demon girl he was carrying!"

"Oh. Yes. Miroku said they found her wobbling on the road like that."

"Do you know what kind of demon she is?"

"A Kitsune."

"Kitsune?"

"They're fox spirits that possess many powers, the foremost being the ability to assume human form. As Kitsune grow in age and power the number of tails they have increases. The most powerful having nine. They are coveted demons and I didn't think any more pure breeds existed. Now they mostly breed with wolf or dog demons." An image of the girl in a wedding dress with Koga and Inuyasha as her grooms popped into Kagome's head. She shook her head as if to erase the thought.

X.X.X

Hehe! Kagome's afraid of a rival! Plz R&R :3


	3. A brother figure!

When Tokine opened her eyes the first thing she realized was that she was naked(Underneath Inuyasha's shirt) and she was in a house. She sat up and looked around. Inuyasha was asleep sitting up in a corner. She got up quietly and snuck towards the entry. When she moved the tatami mat that was hung up to serve as a door an arm slid in her way.

"Going somewhere?" Inuyasha smirked.

"No… I just needed some air was all… eh heh heh."

"Sure and I bet you were gonna go for a run while you were getting some air too?" he sneered.

"Maybe…."

"Well your not leaving this village or my super vision until your all healed." and he bonked her on the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" But he was already heading out the door.

"C'mon we have to get you some clothes."

"I'm coming."

Tokine couldn't see much in the bright morning sunlight so she just followed shyly behind Inuyasha. She did notice every one in the village staring at her. It made her uncomfortable.

"Hey! Keep up!" Inuyasha shouted at her. She ran back to his side. She then held his hand for comfort. He was shocked but he let her since he knew how she felt. They walked all the way to a wooden shack on the edge of the village. When they entered Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Oi! Old lady Kyaede! You got any extra clothes lyin around?"

"Just some fabrics." said the old woman.

"What good is that gonna do?" Inuyasha grumbled at her.

"It's fine! I can just make something!" Tokine smiled.

"Fine we'll take em." Inuyasha still grumbling.

"It was nice meeting you!" Tokine called to the woman.

"You too child!"

X.X.X

"What are you making?" Inuyasha asked impatient.

"Hold on a minute!" Tokine growled. Tokine came out of the Shack wearing a mid thigh white Kimono with wide sleeves. With a red obi. She did a small twirl to model her new outfit.

"Don't you think that's a little short?"

"What are you? My father?" and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"C' mon you have to meet every one." and he pulled her along. She blushed a little because he was holding her hand. The truth was even though Tokine had always thought of Inuyasha as a big brother figure there was a part of her that was deeply in love with him. And now she noticed a much kinder look in his eyes. When they had reached where Inuyasha wanted to be there was a group of people there.

"This is Sango, Miroku, Rin, and the twins. Every one this is Tokine." Inuyasha said. Automatically Rin and Sango ran over and began fawning over her.

"Your so adorable! So cute!" They couldn't resist she had a childish look about her with her new flower crown she made earlier and her bright fiery eyes. Miroku came over as well and took her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely being." And Sango punched him in the head. Then the twins were pulling at Tokine's sleeves, she was quite popular with everyone. Then Kagome came up the hill they were on. She looked at Tokine and though she too had the urge to go fawn over her she held herself back.

"And this is Kagome…. My wife." Inuyasha said as he blushed. Tokine's face dropped for a second before turning confused.

"Wait! What happened to Kikiyo? And weren't you sealed to a tree?" Everyone looked a little down when she mentioned Kikyo.

"Kikyo died three years ago. And Kagome broke the seal that bound me to the tree. Speaking of which!" He lifted her up by the back of her shirt collar and brought her face close to his. "Where were you the past fifty years? You had enough power to break the seal way back then."

X.X.X

Dun dun dun! Inuyasha likes to tease Tokine! xD


	4. Grudges! Old and new!

At first it seemed like Tokine was going to tell Inuyasha an excuse. But then she pouted.

"Why should I tell you?" Inuyasha threw her on the ground and stepped on her head. When she tried to raise it he stepped harder.

"Because I'm bigger than you." He sneered.

"Inuyasha's hurting me!" she whined.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome growled and a scared expression came across Inuyasha's face, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha went face first to the ground. Tokine studied the fallen Inuyasha. She looked up at Kagome.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

X.X.X

As the whole gang sat in Sango and Miroku's house having tea, Inuyasha and Tokine prepared to tell their story.

"Long before I met Kikyo," Inuyasha started, "I was alone in the world, my mother had died and I grew up alone. One day after Tokine's father was killed. I saw her being attacked by a demon. I saved her. She was just a child so I guess her first instinct was to cling to someone she could trust. But no matter how many times I told her to go away, she just followed me." His face saddened.

"I followed him for years," Tokine continued with a distant gleam in her eye, "after a while he just got used to me being around. You can almost say Inuyasha raised me, either that or I raised my self. But one day Inuyasha said he wanted to get some jewel that would make him a full demon. It didn't really matter what I told him, back then he didn't rely on any one even for their opinions. So I followed him on his wild goose chase after some priestess. When I realized it wasn't just the jewel he wanted I slowly separated myself from him. Then one day I came by just in time to see the priestess he loved seal him to a tree. I ran far away after that. I dubbed Inuyasha a fool for falling in love with a priestess who kills demons. I knew as a Kitsune I had the power to break the seal but I decided leaving him was payback for forgetting about me. And so I lived on without Inuyasha. But after awhile being all alone in the feudal era got boring. So I used my power to send me to another world. And it sent me five hundred years in the future. I wasn't gonna go for long but… eh heh… when I landed there all my powers were sealed and I was basically human. Besides the super hearing and smell, and the ability not to age. After fifty years of being a junior high school girl I got bored. And found another way back here." '_So that's why she was wearing that middle school uniform!' _Kagome thought. Tokine looked over at Inuyasha who's eye brow was twitching as if he was annoyed.

"Is something wrong?" Tokine asked Innocently.

"So you left me there for fifty yeas, as payback!"

"Basically. But don't worry I don't hold grudges!" and she stuck her tongue out playfully.

Suddenly everyone grew tense. Inuyasha ran to the door and peered outside. The sky had turned black and every one could sense an immense demonic aura approaching. Tokine had hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder's and was also peering out in the darkness.

"Would you get off me!"

"Shhhh! Do you hear that?" Tokine asked. All the humans in the room listened but could hear nothing. But what Inuyasha and Tokine heard was quite Interesting. It sounded almost like radio static. Of course only one of the two knew what that sounded like.

"What is that?" Inuyasha was confused.

"Shhh!" Tokine was fixated on area about a six meters from the door. And then she saw it. A large foot print appeared on the ground where she looked and then another! She looked at the spot where the foot prints were. A dark aura was circling something. Was it the body of an invisible demon? Then lightning struck! Tokine looked behind her Every one else was peering out as well. Tokine knew what was needed to defeat this demon. She looked down at the sword sheathed in Inuyasha's hand. It was then she ran out of the house. Everyone else tried to follow.

"Stay there!" she commanded. Just then a loud booming voice that was also filled with static filled the air.

"Tokine!" It elongated her name. "I must kill you!" That's what she was afraid of, Then whatever it was griped on to her and raised her high into the air. The grip was tight and she struggled to get her arms free.

"Tokine!" Inuyasha and Kagome were distressed. Sango, Rin, and Miroku also tensed up.

"One shot," she said to herself before holding her arm out. Everyone watched as what looked like a sphere of running water fabricated above her palm. Once it grew to a decent size she tilted her wrist and the water unleashed it's self like a wave toward her captor. Suddenly blue surges of electricity formed the outline of what looked like a giant body.

"Now Inuyasha! Cut inside the blue lines!" And he did just that.

"Tetsusaiga!" And he slashed right down the middle. The demon disintegrated and Tokine fell to the ground. Everyone ran over. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Are you insane? You could've been killed!"

"Nah ah! I knew it was using electricity! So I knew it's weakness was water! And once you knew where to cut you'd be able to defeat it! It's weird though…. That's the second one in two days. The demon that attacked me yesterday also said he had to kill me."

"That is odd," Sango agreed "Though kitsune are coveted, most demons don't bother to attack them let alone try to kill them. Either out of fear or if they're a smart demon they know that it'd be foolish to kill a rare Kitsune. And that demon definitely wasn't the type that'd be able to take your power for it's own. What happened to the demon you encountered yesterday?"

"Well since I was injured I got desperate and blew him up." Tokine said calmly.

"You know what this means don't you?" The monk Miroku spoke up. "Someone with a grudge against you must be sending all these demons here."

"Someone wants you dead." Sango finished for him.

X.X.X

Oh yeah! I forgot this in the first chapter! I don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters! x3


	5. The strength that hides the inner pain!

Everyone especially Inuyasha was taken back.

"Who would want her dead! She's a perfectly innocent girl why would she cause people to have grudges against her?"

"Aw Inuyasha are you worried about _me_?" Tokine blushed teasing Inuyasha.

"It's not.. Like that!" he was embarrassed "You should be worried too! Someone's after your life!" He was clearly angry.

"Pfft." she just laughed under her breath.

"Why are you laughing!"

"You know as well as I this isn't the first time someone's been after my life for a real reason," She looked up at him with intense eyes. "This is just the first time it's been a demon."

X.X.X

Later that night, while everyone was sitting around the fire. Tokine took Kagome out for a walk. As they walked Tokine looked at Kagome with her intense eyes.

"You must be a good person."

"What?" Kagome was surprised.

"Inuyasha's eyes, they're different. Actually he's different."

"I wouldn't go that f-" she laughed.

"He used to scold me when I got attacked. Not worry."

"Huh?"

"I got myself into trouble often. And every time I did Inuyasha would say something like 'There you go again, making an enemy of someone. Don't come to me when you get killed!' or sometimes he just ignored me afterwards. He would've never shown he was worried about me like he did today. You've healed his heart, Kagome, and put that soft look in his eyes."

"Your personality comes from how Inuyasha treated you, huh? You were always happy and in a good mood because you knew if you were sad or angry Inuyasha wouldn't comfort you. I bet you've never shed real tears." She smiled at Tokine.

"Heh, your right I'm more of a crocodile tears Kind of girl." Tokine grinned. "I've been like this since about two months after being with Inuyasha. I did cry before then though, actually I cried a lot. All the time. But I noticed that Inuyasha seemed awkward and distanced himself from me when I cried. I was a pretty smart 10 year old girl so just to make sure he wouldn't leave me I stopped being sad. After a while I would be a crybaby to annoy him but they were never sincere tears."

"It's hard to imagine Inuyasha how people say he used to be."

"For you it probably is, you never knew that Inuyasha, and... you really love him, huh?"

"Tokine, what did you mean when you said that this wasn't the first time someone wanted you dead?"

"When Kitsune are children, since they aren't like other demons, are thought by some humans as a divine offering for their gods."

"That's human sacrifice!"

"Ah, ah, ah it's demon sacrifice." Tokine winked. "C'mon, we should get back."

X.X.X

That night in Inuyasha and Kagome's house, Long after Tokine had fallen fast asleep on the floor. Kagome was still wide awake in bed.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Inuyasha was still awake as well.

"I can't stop thinking about something she told me." She glanced towards Tokine.

"Did she tell you about …?"

"She was smiling when she told me people wanted to sacrifice her. Isn't there something wrong with that!"

"That's Tokine. She's strong."

"But does she have to be strong! If you look deep down she's in pain!" Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace on the ground.

"I know. I never thought about it back then but I realize that I made her feel that pain. But, she'll never tell me that. But I think one day if she stays around you, she may be able to shed the tears that hold her back."

"Inuyasha…." Kagome blushed and buried her face in his chest.

X.X.X

Ah, young love! *.* hah! Please read & review! Tank-you! :3


	6. Battle of the Foxes!

After a few days Tokine began to fit in with every one. Tokine and Young Rin were starting to get very close. Tokine having a childish personality and Rin still being a child they often played together. One day Rin and Tokine were catching fish in the near by stream. Tokine sensed something and made a confused face. This concerned Rin.

"Tokine, what's wrong?" Rin looked up at her innocently.

"Nothing, I thought I felt something." She grinned back.

"Like what?" The young girl pondered. Tokine's expression turned cold and eerie.

"Like someone's watching me." She looked utterly disgusted. As if she turned to stone. Rin was even more concerned.

"Someone Dangerous?" She had an intense expression.

"More like a stalker." she looked so unnerved to Rin. Rin just sweat dropped.

X.X.X

Without Rin and Tokine in Knowing There was actually someone in the bushes behind them. After the two girls had head back to the village, Little Shippo the fox demon was very annoyed in that bush.

"Who does she think she is calling me a stalker!" The little demon clenched his tiny fist. "I'm more dangerous than she thinks!"

X.X.X

"Say Sango, have you seen Shippo around?" Kagome asked while the two were hanging Laundry. "He should have been back from the Demon exam days ago."

"He probably saw Tokine and is having a issue, Maybe we should go find him." Sango put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Huh?" Kagome couldn't understand why he'd have an issue with Tokine.

"It's just a rumor but fox demons don't except Kitsune, They say they even hate them. Something to do with even though they have the same blood Kitsune have more power and the fox demons dislike them for that. They believe it's unfair."

"For demons that don't seem to mean any harm they sure have a lot of enemies." Kagome said. Just then Rin and Tokine came over to them. Tokine was still stone and Rin had dragged her all the way there.

"Um.. Is she gonna be… okay?" Kagome poked her to try and get a reaction but she just kept the same creeped out face.

"She got like this when she thought someone was stalking her." Rin said out of breath from dragging the heavy Stone Tokine there.

"I see. Do you think it's…..?" Kagome looked to Sango.

"I can't see Shippo doing something like that." She shook her head at the ridiculous idea. Just then Tokine came back from her creeped out state. Her big fox ears perked up as if she heard something. Out of nowhere a giant spinning top was dropped down from the sky luckily she heard it and dodged the spinning monstrosity.

"Hahaha! You managed to dodge my spinning top!" Came Shippo's voice from nowhere. Let's see how you do against my acorns!" A shower of acorns also fell upon Tokine, she dodged those as well. What she couldn't dodge was that they were spread on the ground all around her so when she landed she slipped on a few and fell on her back. She sat up and rubbed her bruised back.

"Ouch. Your pretty smart. Knowing I'd land and slip like that." She smiled.

"That's not all I have up my sleeve Kitsune!" Tokine's face went from shocked to annoyed.

"You mean there's… more?"

"Shouldn't we help her lady Kagome?" Rin was concerned for her friend's safety. Sango and Kagome didn't seem amused by the battle. They both sighed.

"It's not like anything he does," Sango started.

"Is really going to affect her." Kagome finished.

"Your right." Rin also sighed. And so the trio of two woman and a young girl stood there indifferent. Tokine's face got even more annoyed.

"So you three are just gonna stand there and let this carrot top shrimp attack me!"

"Who're you calling a carrot top shrimp you tomato top bimbo!"

"Why you!"

"You can definitely tell she was raised by Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. The other two nodded in unison.

"Enough talk! Time for your doom!" The young demon appeared in a tree and showered a mountain of crying mushrooms on the fallen Tokine. She was shocked and her eyes grew wide and the shut as she started flailing her arms around as the mushrooms closed in around her.

"Ew! What are these get these things away from me! I'll get you you brat!" Those were her last words as the Mushrooms swallowed her whole.

X.X.X

"She was a good opponent." The small demon said with pride.

"Did he really… defeat her!" The three girls were shocked. When Miroku and Inuyasha came up the hill. All the girls were crying. Kagome was yelling.

"Oh Shippo! How could you!" She cried with tears in her eyes. Sango was holding the torn Rin as they both Cried. When Shippo saw everyone crying even he started to tear up at what he'd done.

"Hey guys!" Inuyasha shouted. Then he itched his head and started looking around suspiciously. "Where's Tokine?" He was sure she was hiding somewhere ready to scare him. Everyone was silent and Kagome slowly pointed a finger toward the mass of mushrooms and then turned away ashamed.

"What!" He drew his Tetsusaiga and slashed away at the mushrooms. As they deteriorated they revealed a perfectly calm Tokine filing her nails. As she realized the Mushrooms were gone she turned her head both ways. Then she jumped up and hung from Inuyasha's neck.

"I'm saved!" Then she jumped on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"What're are you doing! Get off!" He looked up at her.

"Forward Inuyasha! Get that brat!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"He called you weak!" Shippo jumped up in fear.

"I-I did not!" Inuyasha began to chase Shippo with Tokine on his shoulders.

"He also said you were a pig head! And had no skill at all!" She shouted.

"I'll get you runt!" Inuyasha was angry as he grabbed for the small demon.

"Would anyone like to explain what happened today?" Miroku sweat dropped.

X.X.X

Hehe! ;3 Please wead and weview!


	7. Akuma's apearance!

A couple days later a strange monk stopped by the village. The man asked about a Kitsune. Tokine stayed with Rin and Kaede while the Monk rested, something caused her not to want anything to do with him. Tokine couldn't quite put her finger on it but something about him made her feel… unsafe. And so she kept her distance.

X.X.X

"The Kitsune won't be joining us?" The monk asked.

"Uh she's helping Lady Kaede." Kagome handed him some tea.

"I see, she can probably sense it on me."

"Sense what old man?" Inuyasha turned toward him.

"The demon I'm hunting."

"Demon!" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

"A great demon, with vast powers."

"What demon?" Kagome was starting to worry.

"A demon known by many names. He was the one who killed of the last of the Kitsune, like a demonic plague."

"Killed them?" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha was silent.

"I believe after he kills them he absorbs their power and that is how he grew so powerful. Not that I care what happens to a kitsune but this demon will kill and destroy anything to get what he wants. And I Fear what he plans to do with this power he struggles for. For over seventy years I've been trailing this demon. With all his power he is untouchable. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet."

"If it's so dangerous why do you hunt him?" Kagome looked hard at the man.

"I made a promise long ago when I was just a boy. I saw the frightful way that demon killed his victims. When he killed a kitsune he would slowly slice them up just enough so they'd feel the pain but wouldn't die. Then after hours of torture he'd cut out their hearts and….." The man looked down shamefully.

"And?" Inuyasha was impatient.

"Eat them. When I was young we still worshipped kitsune as gods. Even after we humans began ….uh … sacrificing them I had already made an oath to hunt down that demon until I passed away. Now I care more about the countless human lives being taken. That is why I have come here to see the Kitsune hoping she'd know something of it. He is after her for something more than just to gain her power. I know it." The old man clenched his fist. Kagome sat in silence and Inuyasha just got up and left the house.

X.X.X

When it was time for the monk to leave the gang saw him off. Even Tokine came. But as the monk left the village she sensed something odd. Inuyasha sensed it too. Suddenly the monk was struck down. No one saw it coming, he just suddenly fell to the ground and blood flew into the air. Everyone was mortified especially Tokine. As flashbacks of how her family had fallen came back. Suddenly she was taken by behind and brought up in a tree she looked up at her captor. It was _him_. Inuyasha and the others realized she was taken and turned toward the tree. Inuyasha drew his sword and ran closer.

"Put the girl down!"

"Why should I half breed?" The man was tall and lean with long straight black hair and ivory skin. His eyes were a deep purple.

"Your one to talk! You reek like a demon yet you look just like any old human!"

"Sometimes you can judge a book by it's cover." The man smirked. Tokine was scared to death. The man hadn't needed to hold her tightly in his arms for she could hardly move. She looked up at his handsome yet devilish face. He looked down at her and grinned. "Long time no see!" She cringed.

"That's it enough of you!" Inuyasha prepared to do the wind scar but Kagome grabbed his arm.

"You'll hit Tokine!"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha leapt upwards and attempted dicing off his opponents head. The man jumped out of the way swiftly.

"That's no way to introduce yourself."

"Why don't you tell us who you are." Inuyasha prepared to strike again.

"Gladly. I go by many names but you may call me Akuma."

"Akuma?" Inuyasha and the others sweat dropped . "Isn't that a little unimaginative or something?"

"Keep quiet! No one asked for your opinion! It's so that the world knows I am a great demon!"

"Well then Akuma meet my sword Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha went from behind to try to strike him. But to no avail. Akuma's arm altered into a shield surrounded by a demonic aura. The shield held back Tetsusaiga.

"Kitsune power really is something. Ne?"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha was angry and jumped back. The rest of the crew on the sidelines watched as the two men stared each other down Inuyasha scowling at the grinning Akuma.

"He blocked tetsusaiga with his arm!" Miroku was taken back.

"This guy won't be easy to beat." Sango stated.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome was concerned.

X.X.X

*Akuma- means demon in Japanese.

Hope you liked it please review :3


	8. The traumatic Flashback!

Tokine could barely think because of the fear in her heart. She remembered this man so much it made her want to cry.

X.X.X

**Tokine's flash back of her childhood~**

"Papa! Papa! Look what I found!" The little girl with fox ears and a tail held up a white flower.

"Well isn't that pretty!" The tall Fox who stood on his hind legs picked up the little girl and held her in his arms. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah!" The man and the Girl walked back to the small village where the rest of the Kitsune tribe lived. As they arrived at Their own home they entered to see a Beautiful Fox woman who wore a flower pin in front of her fox ear and a beautiful pink kimono with nine tails.

"Mommy!" The little girl ran and hugged her.

"Did you have fun in the flower fields with your father?" Her smile was warm.

"Mhm!"

"Alright then eat your stew before it gets cold." The woman laughed as she handed the girl a hot bowl of stew. The Father dropped down in front of the woman.

"Things aren't looking good." The tall fox man sighed.

"As the chief of this tribe you don't need to take on all the responsibility of protecting everyone on your own." There was a sadness in the woman's eyes.

"It's embarrassing enough that male Kitsunes can't go into combat as well as females so it'd be even more embarrassing if I couldn't keep up a barrier to protect my tribe." He grunted. The little girl wasn't sure what they were talking about so she kept quiet and sipped her stew.

"Well it's not your fault if the enemy is breaking down the barrier!" The mother dropped her dish. She realized what she had done and quickly cleaned it up. She sat back down and sighed. "Let's just …. Talk about this later." She looked at the little girl. The Father just grunted and ate his stew.

After dinner the little girl and her mother were outside the house washing dishes while the father drank tea inside. The mother and girl giggled as they threw water at each other and made bubbles. Another fox who resembled a man ran into the house the two looked at each other and followed.

"Chief! The barrier is broken and The enemy is heading towards the village!" The man announced with fear in his voice.

"Now?" The father stood up.

"Yes sir! Should we assemble the combat maidens?"

"Yes do that now." At this the mother went to the back of the house. When she came back she was wearing a ninja outfit and geared up for combat. She ran toward the Village entrance as more fox women geared in combat clothes joined her. The little girl wasn't sure what to do as all sorts of people from the village brushed by her to talk to her father. Suddenly one Man came running up screaming that three homes were on fire! The little girl was scared she wasn't sure what was happening but she knew it was bad. Soon all of the village was burning. And a mass of Demons were attacking everything and everyone. The little girl clung to her father's leg. Suddenly, a body fell from the sky and dropped in front of the girl and her father. It was the girl's mother. Dead. The girl tried to run to her mother, tears already flooding down her cheeks. But her father grabbed her and kept her close to him.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The girl cried out ion loud sobs.

"No! Tokine! It's not safe!" her father shouted over the chaos. All of the combat warriors had fallen, and most of the village had died trying to fend off the demons and it was just the girl and her father alone, surrounded by demons. Out of the Mass of Demons a man walked toward them, behind him in the opening, the girl and her father could see a pile of all the dead bodies of kitsune.

"Those are for later." The man grinned evilly. He walked up to the last kitsune, and got so close his face was inches from the father. The girl's father hid her behind him.

"Is there really any point in protecting her?" The man sneered, "You're a Male Kitsune so no matter how many powers you behold your body is much to frail to use them to protect the both of you, you'll end up killing yourself in the process." The Fox Man just looked hard at him.

"Go to hell." And the father used all of his power to create and explosion that hit the man with so much force no one could survive. The little girl watched as her father dispersed in the explosion, she had never shed tears like the ones she was shedding today. As the smoke cleared the girl was so shocked as that man who had destroyed everything she loved was still standing there, not a scratch on him. He walked up to her and tilted her chin up with his hand.

"Don't cry little Girl. You see, that's the amazing thing about taking all of your family and friend's powers, I'm nearly invincible!" The girl just cried more.

"Now shall I make you watch as I devour your mother? Or should I kill you on the spot?"

**And that's when the flashback fades out~ **

Tokine could not remember what happened next. But She could remember the fearful face of that man.

"Tokine! Can you hear me?!" Inuyasha screamed to her. Tokine tried to reply but all she could do was tremble. "Tokine!" he screamed again, "Put up a barrier!" Akuma just laughed.

"She can't hear you half breed she's so struck with fear. Besides what good would barrier do? I've broken through her father's before." Akuma was still laughing hysterically. Tokine used all her might to glance at Inuyasha, when Inuyasha saw he knew she understood. He rose his sword.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?!" Kagome cried.

"Don't worry about it." and then "Wind Scar!" Blades of power surged toward Tokine and her captor, Akuma. Tokine scratched his face and tore herself from him creating a bubble like barrier around herself. Akuma's faced was surprised at Tokine's escape and then the surge of power slashed through him. Tokine had floated to Inuyasha's side. When the smoke and dirt was gone it revealed Akuma, with nothing but a cut on his torso. He just laughed.

"I wasn't expecting that." He smirked before he disappeared.

"Come back here coward!" Inuyasha screamed.

"He's gone." Miroku no longer sensed his aura. Tokine fell to the ground trembling. Kagome ran to her side. Tokine was unconscious. Kagome felt her head.

"She has a fever, she must have been traumatized."

X.X.X

When tokine awoke she was lying in Inuyasha's house in a sweat. She was too delirious to understand the words she could hear being spoken.

"I'm pretty sure that's the guy who destroyed her village." Inuyasha sat down across from her.

"But what would he want now?" Sango said.

"When I found her, years ago, she was laying in a barrier just like you saw today, surrounded by rubbish and corpses. She had no recollection of how she defeated the demon who killed her parents. When I went to leave, she followed me. We never spoke of that day again."

X.X.X


End file.
